There
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: We, us humans, will never know, although we so desperately want to.


Romania, as an example, is famous for its numerous tales of fantasy- ones that tell of bloodsucking, immortal creatures and others of howling human mutants. From the beginning of time, people have made up legends and stories about creatures of darkness and horror. These stories led to irrational fear and cause of this fear. It is human nature to explore the unknown- as the term would later be coined, "Manifest Destiny." But how much have we truly uncovered?

Scientists and theologians tell us of no land on Earth more than our current continents. They dismiss the theory of Atlantis and of more unknown spaces. They tell us that there is no more intelligent life on Earth than humans. They tell us that maybe there is a God or more than one, that maybe we are puppets on a string, even if we are under the illusion of free will. But human nature is vain and ignorant. Ignorance is bliss, it's true. But we, well, we_ thirst _for knowledge, no matter how harmful it may be. We _want _to know if we are indeed puppets on a string or something more. We readily believe these people. Why?

We say it is because they are educated. Says who? Other humans taught them? How did these teachers gain this knowledge? Through books written by other humans. Through reports and theories and conclusions gathered and submitted by other humans. These same humans were born on this Earth as babies- who says people like Galileo, Aristotle, and Einstein haven't been deluded this whole time? We say it is because they know more. Know more? They have the same beginning and the same end as we will. This is not to say that they are wrong- they may be correct in their beliefs. But each and every belief we hold dear now is based on another theory which itself is based on yet another idea, and so on. If we were wrong at the beginning of belief and thinking, we may have been wrong this whole time. It's possible that we weren't meant to rule the world as we do now. It's possible that we are the servants of some other species or something much greater. However, who decides this for us? God? Is there a God? If there is , is he all-knowing? Is he wise enough to be the puppetmaster? We, us humans, will never know, although we so desperately want to.

They say ghosts don't exist. They say vampires don't exist. They say werewolves don't exist. They say wizards don't exist. They say witches don't exist. They say nothing supernatural whatsoever exists, with the possible exception of one or more god(s). Where's the proof? There is none. It is impossible to prove that something _does not _exist. This is because humans simply do not have the time, and we are, apparently, the smartest and most perfect species for the job. We live for approximately eighty years. But even if we were immortal, we can be easily deceived. The seven cardinal sins are gluttony, sloth or acedia, lust, covetousness, wrath, envy, and pride. Every human contains each and every one of these in themselves. This makes each human an incredibly complex miracle. The truth is impossible to discern. Knowledge has made this world more deceitful than ever. We humans can be stunning charlatans; who's to say something supernatural and immortal isn't much worse?

The point of this rant is this: the supernatural must exist. The wonders of creation cannot only extend to us. In the Bible, God created us in His image. But we aren't immortal or all- knowing, or even all that wise and reasonable. There is always a possibility that God created something, or someone, even greater. And if not God, then the nature of the universe. The perfect being: designed to rule the world.

When you know you are a minority, one that is persecuted, you tend to try to blend in and become and remain invisible. What if you were a vampire, or a ghost? You know you would be feared and revered both. You know there would be those that would hate you and those that would worship you. And then there were those that would betray you. Covetousness and envy displayed. But, if you were to remain unknown, there would be none. It only makes perfect sense for supernatural beings to remain hidden. As they are the superior being, it is impossible for us to uncover them if they do not wish to be uncovered.

So I tell you this story. I cannot say if it is true or not; I do not know myself.

* * *

><p>There is a world beyond ours. You can call it another universe, perhaps, or another dimension. Nothing is an apt description, however. What I can tell you is that it is much different but connected. The trees in There are purple. The soil is orange. The flowers are of many colors, especially green. The sky is always black. The Moon (or is it the Sun?) is a white silver, one of the few things similar to our world. There consists of a neverending road that twists, turns, lead, and leaves behind. Only those who belong in There can move between the two worlds. It is not widely accepted that only those created There can be one of these selected few. Truly, I cannot tell you if anything is even created in There; I do not know myself. My story, rather, THIS story (for it cannot be justifiably called mine) begins with this world- our world- because There begins in our world. The two are mutually inclusive. In There, everything exists- Vampires, Werewolves, Elves, Faeries, Daemons, Wizards, Goblins, Nymphs, Witches, Unicorns, Mermaids, Hippogriffs, Cyclopses, Minotaurs, Hydras, Pegasuses, you name it. Ghosts also existed in There. Is this the afterlife? I do not know- I haven't experienced it myself. What I can again tell you- what I do know- is that some of us, after departing from our world go to There. Again, I call it There because I do not know of any fitting name for it. These certain humans- yes, normal people- only go there if they have done something in their lifetime deserving it. They usually are not called to There; although there are those few mortals from time to time who have been revealed as something, well, more than mortal.<p>

For example, there is the story of one Anne Boleyn. She, scorned and ignored for the beginning of her life, manipulated and tricked her way to the Queen of England. She became the cause of a new religion, a new empire, and a new age. She represented the good and the pure of the monarchy and rule in the end; after being executed while smiling, she regained her rightful throne in There.

I would like to say there is neither pain nor suffering in There. I cannot. A superior and smarter species only means there are more and easier ways to trick and deceive. Knowledge only increases both the pain and the suffering. Call me an anti-Gnostic, if you will. It is because of this I cannot tell you whether There is Heaven or Hell, or a place in between- perhaps, purgatory? In There, Werewolves howl every night. Vampires drain bodies in our world every day. Mermaids swim in the deep purple sea. Wizards and witches practice magic all the time. Unicorns prance through the road. Pegasus fly far beyond There's Moon. Ghost drift through every few moments. And so I tell you the tale of There, the saga of infinite magic and supernatural.

* * *

><p>Do you believe it true? Have you ever seen or imagined such a place? A place where every horror and every fairytale exists... Do you deem it possible? It does not matter; your opinion means very little when it comes to the galaxy and universe as a whole. With all our boasted technology and brilliance, we have yet to prove such a place as There exists or does not exist. We have yet to prove it 'scientifically impossible' that vampires, werewolves, daemons, or anything of the sort can exist.<p>

Imagine such a place. For all our faults, that is one stroke of brilliance we do have- imagination. The ability to believe in whatever we want- whether it be good or bad. What kind of connotation does There have for you? Only that can tell you whether you will ever be called to There.

And, of course, even then, you cannot be sure. Nothing is fixed- not the orbit of the planets, not 1 + 1 = 2, not even you, dear reader. Because everything, almost _everything_, is a mere and temporary idea. You will end with your death. The Earth, and possibly the universe will end with the apocalypse. Civilization as we know it will end- with what, we do not know yet. There- well, we do not even know if There exists at all, so how do we know even if it will end. God, again we do not know of his existence, so we can't predict His end.

So all I wanted you to do was look at everything as a whole, to know how insignificant you truly may be. Or, you may just be the strongest and most perfect creature we will ever come to know.

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>

**Toria**

**Victoria Kathleen Wright**


End file.
